Kingdom Hearts - The Eighth Princess
by narukyuubimode
Summary: Wonder what Sora's adventures would be like if he had an older sister tagging along? Meet Natsuki, a fifteen year old girl with secrets Sora never knew about, let alone dream of. Together, alongside Donald and Goofy, they take to the worlds in the hopes of stopping the Heartless and the kidnappings of the Princesses of Heart. (set during KH 1) Riku x OC


**Narukyuubimode: Hey guys, thanks for clicking the read link. I don't now what inspired me to write this story, but I did and I hope you'll like it.**

**Sora: ****Narukyuubimode does not own anything Kingdom Hearts related.**

******Natsuki: She owns me!**

**********Narukyuubimode: Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Goodbyes

The sun, it was always shining down on the islands, bathing it in a light both rare and true. The islands had avoided any interference from worlds beyond their own, only showing the night's stars to remind those who believed that they were only a small part of something that much greater. I had always known of this 'greater' part, I was a part of it in a way no one else could possibly understand.

The breeze caressed my cheeks softly as the sun fell over the horizon, a darker light glittering in the skies. I smiled at the many worlds, knowing that my friends lived somewhere in those tiny balls of light, safe from the harm surrounding them, safe from the darkness.

I felt someone's head resting on my lap, lightly snoring as the day finally caught up with him. I looked down with a smile at the dozing boy, his brown, spiked hair pointing in all directions, defying the gravity. He was still wearing his little red summer jump suit with his black, short-sleeved, hooded jacket. The necklace I gave him years ago hung from his neck, the silver crown still gleaming despite its age. I could see the boy's yellow sneakers hanging over both ends of the tree trunk, swaying with the wind.

Despite the fact it was early spring, the air was warm and humid, the light breeze the only source of cold. Even as the sun sank beneath the sea's horizon, the air remained as warm as it was during the day. I smiled, it was as if our small world had its own source of light that gave it warmth.

I closed my eyes and sighed as the sound of waves reach my ears. They quietly crashed against the islet in unison with the wind's breath, spaying its salty warmth upwards against my bare legs. The skort I had chosen to wear today dampened from the spay, its white fabric dulling against the water. Like the boy lying on me, I too wore a short-sleeved jacket, but one of a light blue that seemed lighter than the day's sky. It covered my bare shoulders which held the straps to my white vest top beneath it. I wore a simple pair of white sneakers with trainer socks. I often wore this outfit whenever I left, I practically always wore it.

The boy on my lap sighed contently and a smile appeared on his face. It was his request that we spent the day together, like we did everyday as kids. He knew that by sunrise, I would no longer be here, no longer be able to look after him. Yes, I would return in the next few days, but I always regretted leaving him behind in the end, and I almost hated myself for lying about where it was I was going. Not just him as well, but every one of my friends.

The sound of sand crunching under someone's feet reached my ears. I smiled as a boy of my age leant against the bending tree, arms folded in relaxation. He stood there for a few minutes before speaking, still gazing at the setting sun.

"You're leaving again?" he asked, voice betraying no emotion.

I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. I looked down at the boy's face on my lap, his peaceful breathing soothing my own.

"Will you be back in time?"

I nodded again, stroking the boy's face on my lap, my fingers caressing the waving hair. "It's only for a few days," I finally said.

"Yet Sora insisted that he spend the entire day with you," the boy finally looked at her, eyes soft and warm.

I smiled, still stroking Sora's hair. "He is my little brother after all," I laughed quietly, the days events running through my memories. Starting the raft, exploring the secret cave, fishing in the shallow shores, swimming in the waves. "He'll always be my little brother."

"And my best friend," the boy added, stepping closer. He took Sora from my lap and put him on his back so that he was carrying Sora piggy-back style. "My short, knuckled headed, best friend."

I laughed again, my voice barely a whisper on the wind. I glanced back at the sun before jumping down from the tree, smiling at the two boys. "Keep an eye on him while I'm away."

The boy nodded. "I will."

I smiled. "I was talking to Sora."

"Ouch," the boy hoisted Sora higher. "Your sister's so mean to me," he said to the sleeping boy. He turned back and stepped closer towards me before resting his forehead on mine, his silver hair tickling my forehead. "Take care of yourself."

I smiled again and relaxed against him, eyes closing. "I will." My body went into a sleeping state, muscles relaxing and mind going numb. My face continued to smile even though I no longer had control. The boy sighed, his breath a sweet scent in the air, warm and heavenly. I lifted my head slightly and our lips met, warmth seeping through me as we kissed. When we broke apart, I gazed into his light blue eyes, the colour of the day sky. My own darker blue eyes closed again and I took a step back, reluctance hidden in my posture.

"Goodbye, Riku." I said to the boy, watching as he slowly passed me towards the wooden bridge connecting to the island. I continued to stand there long after Riku had placed Sora in his boat and rowed away from the island, following the waves back to the mainland. When they were out of sight, my fingers rose and gently press against my lips, still warm from the kiss.

Both my mind and my body were at peace, complete serenity filling my heart as the waves and wind breathed in unison. Knowing it was time, I gently grasped my hands together and tighten them. The ground at my feet turned white and wisps of white wove its way up my legs, warm and soft like velvet. I focused my energy on one destination, feeling the colder air, seeing the florescent lights that illuminated the town, smelling the rustic smell of streets busy with people from many homes. I knew the place well, I had been to it many times before for as long as I could remember. My friends were waiting for me there.

At that thought, the light around me grew stronger, lighting up the world behind my closed eyes, my body was enveloped in the light, a portal opening around me, the scences I was imagining becoming real. The light faded around me and I opened my eyes to a room filled with blue furniture. My room. I smiled and slowly sank to the ground, exhaustion finally taking over. I rested my back against the wall behind me, a door to my left.

Voices could be heard from the door on the wall to my right, the familiar voices of my friends. Though I was too tired to call out, I still listened to their arguments, debating about a new arising problem, stress and worry in their voices. I heard the same door open quietly, the voices growing louder as a man of about eighteen or nineteen walk through, his body still facing the room he had just left.

"Find them a place to rest for tonight," the man said, his voice authoric. "I'll scout the alley for remaining-" he stopped when he turned around, seeing me sitting against the wall with a peaceful look on my face. My eyes were open now and I was smiling at him softly, aching for the peace of sleep.

"When did you get here?" he asked, his voice softening.

I held up my index finger to say a minute ago, that action alone took effort and he could see it.

"Come here," he sighed, walking over to my no longer co-operable body. A girl with short black hair appeared in the door that was still opened and look at me with a wide grin. Her eyes widen slightly when the man picked me up gently and took me to my bed on the opposite side to the room. He placed me down gently, ignoring the smirk from the younger girl behind him. I nodded in thanks and closed my eyes, sleep slowly taking me.

"It really takes it out of her doesn't it?" the black-haired girl said to the man who rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yuffie," he sighed, "you would be tired too if you transported from another world hundred of miles away within microsecond."

Yuffie pushed her bottom lip out in a pout. "No need for that, Squall."

"It's Leon," he sighed.

A smile broke out on my face at the two arguing, neither there in body nor mind.

I heard Yuffie speak again. "She's laughing at us," she pouted again, I could almost hear her arms cross.

"Probably because we both sound like idiots," Leon shrugged, not bothered with my actions. "Come on."

I heard him leave the room through another door, Yuffie didn't follow immediately, but instead walked closer to me. I somehow found the energy to open my right eye one last time, her face was still in pout mode, but it softened when I looked at her.

She smiled. "Night Nats," she stuck her tongue out at me and went to follow the already departed Leon. When she had shut the door behind her I laughed weakly, remembering when she first called me by that nickname. I turned over and closed my eye again, numbness finally taking my body.

"Goodnight, everyone," I whispered quietly, sleep taking my body into a dreamless state. I smiled unconsciously as the night's sky illuminated the blue room.

* * *

**Narukyuubimode:** **Probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but if I carried on it would have gone on forever.**

**Natsuki: I loved this chapter xx**

**Sora: *grumbles* I can't believe you kissed Riku while I was on his back.**

**Natsuki: In my defence you were asleep.**

**Sora: No excuse.**

******Narukyuubimode:** Please review! We love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
